


Apacenyë

by Umikidaughter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hope, the answer to why Chibi-Usa has pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikidaughter/pseuds/Umikidaughter
Summary: “Never in all my eons of wandering did I ever think this is what Artanis meant when she informed me ‘You must trust in the past. Don’t worry, they will not let the future die.’”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would live to write this but: You, my dear readers, are reading the first official Sailor Moon Silmarillion crossover. Ever.  
> I've written more about this in the end note, for now I hope you enjoy this little fic of mine. And I REALLY hope you love what I've done with the whole question: where does Chibi-Usa's pink hair come from?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Endymion sighed as he sensed the 20th century senshi and his past self finally return to the ‘present’. His pristine white suite swishing, the King of Earth returned to the casket housing the sleeping form of his best friend and confidante.

His immaterial body flickered when from shadowed curtains, “A worthy performance my friend though it pained me to have you do so. You do your ancestors proud.” Endymion turned to the tall figure garbed in raiment fit for the highest of kings and an aged ethereal light glistening from his silver eyes. He slowly approached the King, kneeling to the casket and placing his hands against the thin layer separating the sleeping one from the outside world.

The King offered a small grin with deep sapphire eyes shining that brought back memories of long gone kings, all no less noble than Endymion in life. “It had to be done old friend. I ‘remembered’ being told of our future by my ‘future self’. If any of the script had been changed the potential paradox our world walked into because of this could have set off more than Earth’s destruction.” Nodding in understanding the figure rose, towering over the tall King by a head. “If any should be congratulated it should be Chibiusa when this whole thing is over. She played her part perfectly, not surprising considering her parentage.” 

A chuckle a dark mirth. “Yes, she has come far has she not? I do not think I could play the role she was forced to when she changed that day. Her tears were near unbearable.”

Endymion would have sighed had he lungs then, placing a ghostly hand on his friend’s shoulder in comfort. “It certainly explained a few things about her coloring and attitude. No doubt everyone of us had wondered at one point or another where the _cotton-candy pink_ hair came from, especially Usagi herself……and neither of us were aggressively passionate enough for that gun stunt.”

“Yes, _that_ will be discussed in detail when I finally have a chance to speak with her. No _Aranel_ of _Nossë Finwë_ is allowed to act as such to one’s own mother.” Eyes narrowed to slits, a shadow crossed his features; one that Endymion had only seen once before.

With a shiver crawling through his body he vowed never to incite it on his account.

Both remained silent for a time contemplating thoughts known only to themselves before, “I can feel the enemy stirring again.”

Endymion nodded, determination clouding his face. Without a word the defenses suddenly sharpened; swords and spears and spirits all.

It had taken more effort than their past selves would ever know, for now, to let them slip into the castle instead of letting them be sliced to ribbons.

The King sighed as they settled onto his shoulders. Turning to his companion Endymion’s features smoothed and he placed his hand on minstrels’ cloak.

“She will be fine Maglor. We all will be fine.”

A wry grin rewarded his attempt at humor. “Again, thank you Endymion. Few could rise to the worth of friendship you give me and mine.” The King of Earth, once a confused man searching for answers and fighting monsters in a caped tuxedo, offered a simple nod before retreating for their privacy.

Only when Endymion’s presence fully left their side of the castle did the figure once more kneel to the woman. He stroked the crystal, as if she would be able to feel the warmth of his flesh reaching her even in deep sleep. “Now all we can do is wait.” Starlight and silver shuttered behind the curtain, his pale cheek resting next to hers. “Never in all my eons of wandering did I ever think _this_ is what Artanis meant when she informed me ‘ _You must trust in the past. Don’t worry, they will not let the future die._ ’”

Music, such as only his kin before could comprehend, hummed a lullaby; a lullaby of loneliness and endless wanderings, a pure hearted warrior discovering a wretched soul lost within his own suffering, and the love that grew from so small a gesture.

And by the end of his song tears fell like rain upon the crystal shielding her rose-tinted cheek.

“Oh my wife, please, awaken soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> So did anyone get the reference? If you did kudos for you!  
> Now to those wondering: Some time ago I became a devoted reader of the Silmarillion fandom. Being my usual self I started looking for what crossovers they had and was content for a while reading both stand-alones and crossovers. And then I wondered, “Huh, I wonder how many SM crossovers they have? There’s got to be at least one or two seeing who much people liked smashing Usagi and Legolas together back in the day.” I went looking.  
> None. I think my brain went numb for a few minutes digesting that.  
> I can’t remember anymore WHAT exactly caused my response to that but I can assure you with pure clarity that it was explosive. “If I can’t find one, I’ll make one!” And I did.  
> I’ve made about two dozen so far.  
> You know me by now. I adore a Sailor Moon crossover (any crossover really) that someone has put effort into keeping (and even expanding) with the respective lore’s yet somehow managing to mesh them to make it work. Even when it’s pure crack.  
> But seriously, I’ve become addicted to this crossover fandom of mine.  
> I frankly scared myself with how much my muse spat out with some of the fics I made.  
> So what do you think? Not bad for a First Time Ever(!) crossover right? Was it good was it bad did it leaving you wanting more? Let me know what you think!  
> Sayonara!


End file.
